Irken Gems  Prologue
by Sister Shizo
Summary: Originally "ZIM's Capture" on DeviantArt, the tale gravitates around ZIM, Dib, and original character Vidia of the Anti-Irken Rebellion as they struggle through their descending hell.


"There he is again! Hiii!" An enthusiastic jerk of paw as Gir's limb whooped back and forth in a gesture of greetings. The metallic voice rang, muffled, through the tall window and into the yard where _he_ stood, a tense glower burning in through the reflective glass.

A bustle of noise echoed in the deathly quiet home, causing Gir to turn and watch his master pace about, frowning deeply, furrowing a crease in his brow. Gir had become accustomed to his master's thoughtful expression, but turned to watch the intruder, large eyes hidden behind a film of glass, white orbs in the setting sun. Turning to his master, he asked in a cheery, overly expressive voice,

"Can we invite him in for waffles?"

An immediate snap from his master came, harsh like a warm zephyr.

"No! We must find a way to destroy the worm-baby… Not invite him in for _waffles_!" Continuing his pace, Zim's huge, red-violet eyes stayed rooted to the floor, mind churning plans.

"Okay!" Gir, with a light shrug, returned to the window, calling out to the intruder.

"Sorry, we can have you in for waffles!" A confused look flashed over the intruder's face, but was gone as he shook his head in a dismissive fashion, closing his eyes tightly for a brief second. Gir continued to watch the intruder as he, along with his master, pace the sidewalk, head down in obvious thought.

So many things seemed to be buzzing in both enemies minds; how to defend, how to attack, who'd be the victor? In Zim's mind, that final question was soon forced an answer, that _he_ would be on top. The answer built confidence up, blocking any and all denial of this. Stopping his pace with a large, satisfied smirk, he turned to Gir, a clenched fist raised.

"Gir!" Sudden salute and a glow of deep, shining red eyes told Zim he had his servant's attention. "Watch the Intruder… I'm going down to get some supplies…" The final word was drawn out with a threatening tone, one that would make anyone's mind race with their own plan of defensive. Gir nodded, putting the black nub of a hand down to his side, going to gaze out at the intruder as he stalked before the abode with icy blue eyes.

The intruder, otherwise known as Dib, had stopped the thoughtful pace and turned to meet the stare of the robot servant inside; a quick swirl of blue to red caused him to turn his attention elsewhere, a prick of abrupt fear trickling down the boy's spine. Zim had disappeared into the bowels of the house, he had guessed, to retrieve some Irken instrument of torture, no doubt. It'd only be a matter of seconds until the alien would return with this weapon, and here Dib stood, unprepared and unarmed. There was a sudden flutter of panic, of a protective horror for himself, as he envisioned the green-skinned being emerge from the house, holding some horrid, complicated device, unknown to Earthly life, and…

The rest was a partly imagined gore fest, yet was interrupted by a sing-songy voice, like a young girl…

Turning both eyes, the robot and boy, to the girl waltzing down the long stretch of sidewalk, wrapped in dark, gothic styled lace and ruffles, long, silky hair of auburn hanging like a waterfall around dainty shoulders. Her eyes, a florescent violet shining due to contacts, rested on the boy, Dib, lightly flickering to Zim's window where Gir watched her with a somewhat impassive smile. Her lips, coated in dark purple, were moving to the words of an unheard song, and, when plucking two earbuds out of her ears, she closed the gap between her and Dib and said in a rather loud voice,

"Hey, Dib, what're you doing out here?" A flailing look of shock and panic took over his face, forcing his mind to form a lie. As he opened his mouth to let this lie fly free, she raised a hand, long black nails coming towards his cheek, and scratched a short trail along the pale flesh.

Wincing and pulling away, he demanded in a flustered voice,

"W-what'd you do that for?" A warm moistness trickled down his cheek, leaving a crimson path of blood on his otherwise paper-white skin.

She offered no answer at first, turning to watch the tall, green home with a curious eye, but, facing him again, she spoke,

"You were going to lie to me." She had a blank look in her purple eyes, flicking as they took in all of Dib. He opened and shut his mouth a few times before finally bursting out with,

"How did you know? I didn't even say any-"

Cutting him off, she pointed a long finger towards the now opened door of the house where a child with eerie green skin stood, clutching a big, sleek, red-themed gun-like object in hand. For a few moments, his eyes, now a normal white with a tiny, concentrated black pupil, shivered with concentration as he focused on Dib, but, with a flutter of attention, he noticed the girl in her Gothic Lolita, staring mildly back at him with the slightest betrayal of curiosity.

Lowering the weapon and with a dramatically calmer, yet still annoyed expression, he asked in a blunt, choppy manner.

"Who is this?" One eyebrow raised, the other lowered in a gesture of confusion, he glanced between the girl and Dib, daring either one to explain. Finally, Dib smacked his forehead, brushing the blood that continued to drip from his cut, and spoke in a rushed, exaggerated speech,

"She my cousin, Vidia. She's from… Georgia… And she's staying with us for a week. Okay, now, anyways, let's get this-"

"Why is this boy green?"

A high octave of wonder tinged Vidia's voice as she scanned Zim with her colorful eyes. Dib let out a quick huff, clearly getting impatient.

"Vidia, he's an alien." Spoken with a matter-of-factly tone, he pointed at the robot that now stood, waving, in the doorway. "They're not from this planet. They plan on destroying the Earth and everyone on it!" His eyes grew with the dramatics of his explanation, but Vidia's face was still a blank canvas with the briefest stroke of interest.

She mused Dib's words over for a moment, eyes moving up and down the being, rarely going to the robot, yet, she finally asked,

"What is your name, foreigner?"

Dib snorted, yet had a look of disbelief on his face; beginning to try to re-explain, she held a hand into his face, eyes glued to Zim.

"I'm asking him, Dib. Not you." She let the faintest of smiles pull on the made-up pale face, gesturing Zim to continue, a little smirk of his own willing itself to be revealed. Holding up a fist to his chest, he thundered in a proud voice,

"I am Zim; Invader for the Irken Army and Malicious Conqueror of Worlds!" After these words followed a loud, vile laugh, ringing high into the skies, causing a few human skulls to pop from their windows. Dib's face became hopeful, trying to determine if they had heard Zim's own confession of being bent on the planet's demise, but, alas, these few people returned to the pointless lives that continued inside their homes, leaving the quartet out in the dimming twilight.

"Fool." Very calmly, Vidia held a dominant expression over the three, propping her spidery hands on her blackly concealed hips. "Why do you cry out your own title to the world like that?" Only at this moment was a Southern accent revealed, but was ignored as Zim protested,

"Because I am proud of who I am!" He also let this echo above them, but, soon, the strange sound of sizzling heat rippled through the otherwise still air. All eyes turned to where Vidia's form was shivering like heat waves as she morphed her appearance; the skin of hers so pale colored out to a green similar to Zim's, along with those florescent violet eyes restoring themselves to a vividly dark raven purple, auburn hair forming two long, curled antenna-like projectiles that dangled by her face like pigtails of a dark purple. The Lolita dress remained, a little big on her smaller body, yet that same expression of blankness returned. A black-gloved hand revealed a silver badge from a black sheath, shimmering in the almost gone sun.

"Invader Zim, I have the orders from a rogue Irken captain to remove you immediately from this planet, as the means of the new base of the Anti-Irken Empire." Returning the badge to an unknown pocket, she, in a quick, nearly invisible move, threw a silver orb at Zim's feet, and, within seconds, then released a red, transparent bubble around him.

"What? What is this? Let me out!" His voice rebounded off the containment bubble, causing it to sound morphed and odd, but still held the same amount of surprise if spoken from outside the prison.

"Why would I let you out, Invader-kun?" She smirked that dull smile, and, with a wink to the utterly shocked Dib, pressed a concealed button on her wrist, and the two dissolved into the air and up into a ship that hovered, unknown before, above the house. Once they had disappeared into the ship, it shot for the skies, leaving the atmosphere in twinkle of light.

Dib's eyes were China Plates as he stared ahead, up at the skies where _two_ aliens had just escaped his grasp. Blinking, he shook his head, smiling in a semi-insane manner.

"Well, at least the alien menace is gone…" Whistling an unknown tune, he walked away from the house's residence and back to his own home. Gir stood with the door propped open, looking as Dib disappeared from sight, then the sky. Once piecing together that Zim was gone, he returned to the inside of the home and activated the television, the form of a monkey sitting in blackness flashing on the screen…. ~

A few days passed, and it seemed like the Earth was truly rid of Invader Zim, yet, when the green skinned child returned to Ms. Bitters room one Thursday afternoon, Dib nearly had a stroke as he watched the alien return to the classroom.

On the way back from school, Dib followed Zim at a close distance, a judging, yet amazed, expression on his face as he questioned,

"How'd you do it?" Zim was aloof.

"Do what?" Dib wasn't patient, as he shouted out,

"Escaped? How'd you get out of that alien's ship?" Zim let a boastful smile pull itself onto his face, looking coolly to Dib.

"Too complicated for your human mind, Dib-Wad." ~


End file.
